WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!
by Zombie-Unicorn Lover
Summary: It all started with one sinple party that Austin and Ally went to they thought nothing could go wrong but something does really happen.Ally is pregnant what will she do with this little baby find out ITS A REALLY GOOD STORY PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

AUSTIN AND ALLY

WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!

CHAPTER 1 DRESSES AND ALMOST MISTAKES

"Ally come on its the party of the year you have to go i dont want to go alone"screamed Austin to Ally in her room."First Austin dont yell at me second why dont you go with Trish or Dez"said Ally sitting on her bed beside Austin."Because their on their DATE"said Austin in Ally wacked him in the back of his head "Stop it it is cute that our best friends are dating"said Ally."PWEEESE AWWY"said Austin in the most arodible baby voice."UGGGHH fine but your taking me shopping for a new dress"said Ally while getting up and getting her purse."Ok ok anything for my GIRLFREIND"said Austin with a smirk on his Ally drove to the store and in the car they sang and finnaly got there an went into jcpenny."Wow their is a lot of girls here i dont see one guy here Ally this is sort of embarrasing"said Austin while turning red."Oh yea is this embarrasing..."said Ally while standing on her tip toes and kissing him right in the middle on after five minutes someone tapped Austin on his back that made Austin and Ally jump away from each the lady left Austin and Ally busrt out they stopped laughing Austin took Ally hand and they walked to the dress tried on 5 dresses already and Austinn fell asleep twice."AUSTIN"Ally screamed for the 3rd time "mmm 5 more minutes mom"mummbled Austin on the floor of JCpenny."AUSTIN PANCAKES"screamed Ally."Im up"said Austin while jumping of the floor."HAHAHAHA gotcha"laughed Ally."Ow your going to regret that Dawson come here"said ran up to Ally and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder."Austin put me down im wearing a dress people are loooking"squeled Ally."Fine but you have to do something for me"said Austin with a smirk on hsis face."OK OK ANYTHING JUST PUT ME DOWN"squeled Ally."OK"said Austin as he put Ally gently on the floor"Ok what do i have to do Moon"said Ally with a mad look on her face."Well you have to do this..."said Austin while picking Ally up by the waist and kissing finnaly put her down and then Ally said "Ok i can do pulled Austin down by his shirt and kissed him again."Ok stop you know what we could do that would make me really happy"said Ally with a Austin smirked"What would that be"said Austin getting closer to Ally pushed him back and said "You go find me a very pretty"said ally with a smirk on her face."UGGHHH fine"said Austin as he walked away

5 Minutes later

Austin had the dress in one hand and he was walking back to where Ally was

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"screamed Ally

Austin ran to her and said "Ally are you ok are you hurt is Dallas here i will kill that little"

"LANGUAGE"screamed Ally

"Sorry but why did you scream"said Austin

"Because of that dress it butiful I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU"said Ally while kissing him on the lips

"Ok this is what it feels to go shopping with you i will always come"chuckled Austin

"Whatever give the dress"said Ally while snaching the dress away from Austin

She went to go change and while she was changing Austin took his phone out and texted imidenlty texted back saying buddy help me trish is trying ot kill me but she looks hot in her new dress.Austin chuckled when he looked uo he saw the most butiful brunette whereing a white short dress that barley covered her butt Austin chuckled

Ally smirked and said"You did this on perpouse dident you Moon"

"Maybe..."

"Shouldent i be mad at you"

"No you cant be mad at me because you love me to much Dawson"

"Ok let me change into my other clothes then we can go home"

They went to the front counter and brought Ally her dress for the party they drove to Ally's house in laughter and songs they got there Austin got her bag from the they got to Ally's door step Austin said "Wow Ally these bags are really heavey i should get a reward for this"he said that while pointing at his giggled and said "2 things i need to say 1 those bgs are not heavy at all and 2 but i will still give you a kiss"

Austin leaned down and Ally tiptoed up they kissed they tought the kiss would last for only a mintued but it turned out to be a long passiontie opened the door while still kissing soon as they got in Austin droped Allys bag with her dress in it on the pushed the door close and they walked over to the couch and fell on it Ally on top and Austin on the bottom they kissed for a long time and Ally backed away and started unbuttining his button down grabbed her hand and said with a seriuos look on his face"Ally are you sure you want to do this we are only 16"

"100 percent postive"

Ally took his shirt of and continued to Austin was about to take Allys shirt of the door busrt open and Trish and Dez came burting in and then Trish said "Ally im back from my and Ally jumed and Trish looked at them like they were crazy "Wher you guys going to..." she was cut of by both Austin and Ally screaming "NOOOOO"

Austin grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

BOTH AUSTIN AND ALLLY THOUGHT "ALMOST"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks to the people that read this story i will try to update as soon as I can please keep reading my story.**

CHAPTER 2 Parties and Crazy mornings

Austin and Ally went back to their houses and got ready. Austin got ready and picked up Ally at her house."Ready"said Austin

"Yea lets go"

She climed into the car and gave Austin a quick kiss in the lips."Well thank you that helped me give an enery boost"said Austin with a giggled.

They drove to the party and when they got in all Ally could see was people making out and dancing with beer cups in there hands."Austin I thought you said that there was no achohal here"said Ally

"Dont worry Ally its not beer its punch and you know my friend Zack he said that he would make sure there would be no acohal at this party"

"Okay"

"Come on lets dance"said Austin taking Allys hand and leading Ally to the dance floor

"Austin you know I cant dance"Ally sighed

"Ally there are about 100 people here nobody will notice your bad dancing let loose for once come on...DANCE!" screamed Austin

Ally thought about it and said to herself let go of her uptight aditude and started grinding on Austin body.Ów yeah let loose Ally"screamed Austin as he continued to dance with they got tired of dancing Ally sid to Austin "Austin I'm thisrty can you get me a some punch". Austin nodded and kiss Ally on the lips and left to go get her sat down and waited for Ally to come back with her came back with her drink she said thank you and actually liked it it was powerful and also got some for himself they kept drinking the ounch until Ally felt dizzy and asked Austin to go upstairs with her which he did,they had a little trouble getting up the stairs because they were so drunk,they evan knew that they where drunk but they kept drinking it it was like they were addictied to the spiked punch."Austin lets go into this room"Ally slurred."Ok"Austin also slurred as he walked into the room. When they got in Ally comletly feel on the bed she giggled. Austin chuckled as eh laid down in the bed beside her and pulled her close and crashed his lips onto her's. They got a little to exited and drunk when they were already in there unergarments. They feel asleep after that amazing activity happened as Ally discribed it.

NEXT MORNING

Ally woke up first she sat up and feel down when she relized 3 thing one her head was beating like a drum , 2 she was not in her room or her bed , and 3 she felt strong arms around her waist. She turned her head to find Austin sound asleep right next to her with no shirt on she knew thos was a bad sign. She let out a scream she screamed "AUSTIN!"

Austin woke uo very quick and let out a girl scream when he saw that Ally was only wearing her bra and underwear and he was only wearing his boxers. "Ally what happened last night"whispered Austin.

"I don't know"Wispered Ally back at him

"Lets get dressed and let me drive you home if your dad asks you slept at Trish's house ok"said Austin getting out of bed and gathering his clothes all over the did the same and contiued to whispered "Ok"

"Your dad would kill me if he found out we..."Austin trailed of.

"Yeah same here what wuld your parent say they would probably call me a slut"Ally looked down and made a frown she had already put all her clothes on was sitting on the bed she was ready to explode with tears."Dont you dare say that Allison Dawson"Austin said in a stern looked up and Austin kissed her temple. They drove to Ally's house in silence this had never happened so Ally was nervose and dident say much. When they got there Ally got out of the car and Austin walked her to her doorstep and then kissed her temple man she loved that she thought that to herself. She walked into the house thank god her dad was still asleep she walked into her room but her gut said something was really wrong.

**REVIEW PWEESE :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N HOPE YOU ALL REVIEW

CHAPTER 3

TEST AND FINDING OUT.

It had been 3 weeks since the party that Austin and Ally slept together at and Ally had moning sicknees and she dident know why. That morning Ally had told Austin to come over because she wasent feeling well."DINGGGG"ran the door bell. Ally got of her bed walked down stairs and opened the door but as soon as she saw Austin and stood up she went to the bathroom and pucked in the toilet again for the 5th time this hour. Ally kept pucking and Austin went running after Ally and holding her hair. When Ally finished she told Austin to go home "Ally your sick I am not leaving you alone I'm going to stay with you and take care of you" he said it in a proud voice which made Ally giggle. "Come on lets go to my bedroom I dont want to puke again"she and Austin walked up to her bedroom. Ally crawled under the coveres and so did Austin after he took of his shoes. Ally snuggled to his chest and soon fell asleep. Ally was woken up by her stomach she jummped of her bed hopping that she happent woken up Austin. She kept pucking for awaile she completly froze when she heard a knock on the door "Ally are you ok do you need me to take you to the hosptal lets go we are going to the hospital right now"Austin blabbed. Ally got up from the floor and unlocked the door Austin came in with a pianic look on his face. "Austin I am not goinng to the hospital im fine maybe its just sickness i think I might have the flu"said Ally as she got up from the floor.

"Your going to the hospital and thats final ok lets go get in the car or will I have to drag you in there"

Ally dident move a musle she just sat there looking into his eyes."You wouldent"wispered Ally at last

"Ow wouldent I" he smirked and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the bathroom to his car and put her in the passengers seat

"AUSTIN"screamed Ally

He locked the door and went around the car and got in the drivers seat

"Austin I dont think you want me in you car"said Ally nervesly

"Ally come on it dosent matter let go to the hospital everthing will be alright"said Austin smiling and Ally gave him a weak smile back.

"Ausin I know everthing is going to be alright because im with you but your car on the other hand is not going to come out so pretty"whispered Ally

"What do you mean..."

Ally had just pucked in his brand new car "EW Ally in my new car... Omg is that evan a color what is that brown with green"gagged Austin

"AUSTIN DRIVE TO THE HOSPITAL ALREADY"screamed Ally between pucking

Austin started the car and drove to the hospital.

Ally got out and went to the waiting room while Austin was talking to the nurse.

"Come on Ally there going to take us to a room to see what going on in there"said Austin while taking her hand and walking to room 123(**hehehe get it)**

They went into the room and sat untill the doctor came they sat in door opened to see a doctor named .

"Hi"she geeted Austin and Ally

"Hi"they said back

"What is the problem and "

"Well I have been having morning sickness, I also have gained about 3 pound and very quickly" explained Ally

just stood there and said "Are you two dating"she asked out of the blue

We nodded and she let out a sigh and Ally looked at Austin who also looked at her

"What whats wrong"shuddered Austin

"Ally is it can I talk to you in private"

Ally stood up and walked to the door and walked out with the doctor."Whats wrong with me"said Ally as she cried into her hand

"Ally look at me"said the doctor "I have something very important to ask you have you and blondie over there slept was shocked by the question and with her cheecks bright red she nodded

"Ahh as I thought im going to have you pee in thos cup and give it to the nurse that took you into the room ok?"she said while handing Ally the cup.

Ally walked into the bathroom and did what she had to do. She came out of the bathroom and haded the cup to the nurse she went back into the room and her face was bright. "What did the doctor say? Why did you go into the bathrom? Is everthing ok Ally tell me whats going on?" Austin kept blabbing. Ally laughed. "Austin 3 things one the doctor said girl stuff that you did not want to know, two I am not telling you what I went into the bathroom for and three I have no idea whats going on"said Ally answering all of his questions. The doctor came back in with the test results.

"Ahh as I expected"she said again

"What what is it what did you expect"said Austin while standing up

" calm down everything is all right with the 2 of them"she said with a smirk

"What do you mean by 2 of them"said Ally also standing up and grabbing Austins hand.

"Ow you dont know Austin, Ally congragulations your going to be parent, Ally's pregnat I'll leave you to to talk and then when I come back we will do an ultrsound" explained the doctor. She left the room and Austin and Ally dident say anything then Austin broke the silence by saying "Baby...there...sex...stomache...parentst"is all he could say. Ally has tears in her eyes and Austin walked over and hugged her she sobbed into his shirt "What are you thinking" he finally gets out a full senence

"Adoption"was the only word she said before the doctor came into the room

"Lets go get that ultrasound"

they walked into a room that was all white and had a machine with a screen on it.

"Sit and you have to pull your shirt up so I can see the baby"explaned the doctor as Ally layed grabbed Ally's hand. The doctor took out a blue gel and spread it on Allys squeezed Austins hand and mouthed _cold._ Austin nodded "Now if you look at the screen you see the baby its not much but its very healty"explained the doctor. Austin stared at the screen. Ally out of the blue started to cry. "Ally why are you crying the baby's fine see"said Austin while pointing at the screen.

"Austin Ally is crying because she has hormones she pregnat remember"said the dctor then she left the room

"Austin"Ally whispered

"Yea"

"I cant do it"

"Cant do what"

"Give our baby away I'm sorry its just my child means the world to me and I cant see him or her in another mothers hands"

"Ally you cant keep this baby by yourself"

"Austin..."

"_We _will keep _our _baby and raise it _together_"said Austin with a smile on his face she got up and put her shirt down and ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug, he twirked her around and after awhile put her down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He bent done to her stomache and whispred to her belly "Hey the my little baby I'm your daddy and I love you with all my heart and so does your mommy I just met you and I already want to see you". Ally let out a small giggle with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"P.S please dont get to fat because if you get to fat mommy gets to fat then she will say she looks ugly but she is the mist butiful 16 year old mommy ever"whispered Austin as he kissed her belly. Ally glared at him and went to go home"Austin one problem"said Ally as she got in the backseat of his car because she pucked in the front,"Ally can handle anything whats wrong"

"Fine if you think we can solve anything your telling my dad that im pregnant"

"UHHHHHH thats going to be a problem"chuckled Austin.

THERE YOU HAVE IT DONT FORGET TO REWIEW AND ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE PLEASE TELL THEM TO ME I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

TELLING LESTER AND NEW HOUSES

Austin and Ally got to Allys house and Ally stopped Austin while going in "What are you doing we have to go inside and tell them"said Austin

"I am scared what if he kicks me out and my baby has to live on the street and then you leave me and go to find another preety blond girl..."

"Allison Dawson I will never go to find another blonde idiot chick and I will always be with you and our little baby".

Ally smiled and took his hand and walked into her house and saw her dad sitting on the counter. "Dad"said Ally

"Allison Dawson where in the world have you been I was worried sick about you and what were you doing with Austin alone for like 4 hours"screamed Lester.

"Dad Im fine but Austin and I have somthing to tell you, you might want to sit down for this"Ally said with a shacky voice.

"Ally are you ok"said Lester

"Yea I am fine lets just go to the living room and sit"

Austin knew that Ally was so cloe to crying and he grabbed her hand hand and gave her a weak smile and she sent one back to him. They sat down in the living room and Lester finnaly said "Ally tell me what going on you guys are really scaring me"

Austin and Ally sighed and Ally looked at Austin and gave him the puppy dog eyes. He mouthed back _no together_."Fine" she said

"Dad the thing that we have to tell you is...AUSTIN HAS SOMTHING TO TELL YOU"she blurted out

"ALLY" he screamed back

" Ally and I have something to tell you TOGETHER"he said giving a glare to Ally.

"Ok kids stop playing around you guys have told me that you have something to tell me about 4 times get to the point, just rip of the bandage, say it quick come on it cant be that bad"

"IMPREGNANT"screamed Ally

"Little slower honey could not understand you"

Ally looked at Austin and mouthed _your turn._ He sighed and and looked at Lester.

"Welllllllllll we were at my friends party and he handed me this punch and we ahd to much to many and we dident know it was spiked so both Ally and I got drunk..."

"We got a little carried away so yeah stuff happened..."Ally cut in.

"Then 3 weeks later Ally was not feeling well so we went to the doctors today and wen they ran some test we found out that..."

"IM PREGNANT"finished Ally for him

Lester was shocked he couldent move for like 5 minutes and Ally notice and said "Dad are you ok, Austin go check his pulse and see if he is alive"said Ally. Austin sighed and looked at her and said "Ally we just told him that I got you pregnant if this was our kids saying this to us wouldent you be in shock"

"Yea hopfully that dose not happen"

Ally got up and sat by her dad and said" Daddy are you ok"she said in a whisper

"How could you do this Allison me and your mother raised you so right and then I had to raise you after you mother died and after that I still raised you so well"Lester finnaly said.

"I know daddy but we were drunk and dident know what we were doing"said Ally

"Are you going to keep that thing that you two idiots created"Lester said while grinding his teeth will saying thoose words that hurt Ally so much.

"Fisrt you asshole its not a _thing _its a baby and yes we are keeping it but I am will never ever raise my child near you"said Ally. Austin eyes went huge.

"Excuse me"he said still grinding his teeth

"You heard me asshole I'm moving out my child is neve going to see you"she screamed

"Ow yeah slut were are you going to go"he said while standing up and grabbing her wrist. Austin took action and pulled her away from Lester

"I am going to go..."

"At my house...ughhhhhh until we get a new apartment" Austin cut in.

"Yea now if you will excuse me I will go get my stuff from my room come on Austin"she said while going to her they got there she opened the door she ran to her bed and sat down.

"Austin what am I going to do the hormones took over me and where am I going to stay becuase you dont want your preagnant girlfriend at your house."said Ally

"Ally its ok _we _are not staying at _my _house but we are staying somewhere just you and me"he smirked.

Ally smiled "Austin theirs nowhere we can stay"

"Oh yes their is my parents bought me a little cabin thats just outside of town but not to far."

Ally jumped up and hugged him and said "Thats great we will have our own place to raise our baby and we can be together, now we need to get my stuff out of here then go to tell YOUR parents that im preagnant then get your stuff and go to the cabin"said Ally out of breath. He chuckled and went to get a box and put her stuff in it"Let me guess sweetheart Im going to have to do all the pack and unpacking"he said with a chuckle.

"DUHHHHH I cant do any of that im preagnant remember"she said while saying down on her bed.

"_uggghhhh this is going to be a long 9 mothes"_he thoght.

Their you have it i tried to make it funny please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW HOUSES AND MOVING IN**

**CHAPTER 5 **

**A/N IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY TELL ME AND REWIEW THANKS**

"Ok Ally here we are how do you like it" asked Austin as he pulled in the drive way of the cabin. "Austin…I love it, it's the perfect place to raise our baby just you, me, and our little baby to be named later" said Ally as she jumped out of the truck.

"Good I am glad you like it now help me get some of the _light _stuff out of here before it gets to dark"

"Ok but let's go inside and look at the place". They walked inside and saw the place was super dusty and nothing was in the cabin. Ally coughed and said " Wow well you get the stuff in the house and I will clean this mess of cob webs and dirt and dust…"

"ALLY you are not cleaning anything up anything you could hurt the baby" said Austin

"Oh here comes over protective Austin daddy" she said with a giggle. He sent her a glare and she put her hands up in defeat and went back to the truck.

"What do I have to do" asked Ally

"Well like a said before you can carry the light stuff and I will clean up the place a little bit so you could finish it off when it's not too dirty" said Austin

" UHHHHHH fine just hurry up" screamed Ally as she sat back and tried to sleep.

1 hour later

"Ally baby wake up" said Austin shaking Ally to wake up

"MMMM 5 more minutes dad" said Ally in her sleep

"Ally wake up the house is ready I put all of our stuff in our rooms NOW WAKE UP"

"HUH what happened" said Ally while she sat back up."

"Lets go in and tell me what you think" said Austin. They went into the house and the house was spotless in was so clean. "Austin it's so clean who did you pay to do this" said Ally with a smirk on her face.

"Oh so your saying I can't clean a house" said Austin sounding like he was so hurt. Ally giggled and said "No you can but you never want to"

"Whatever now let's go see our room" said Austin leading Ally to their room upstairs.

It was so beautiful it had some of Ally's stuff and some of Austin's stuff. "OH my gosh Austin's it's so pretty and where did you get this bed and how long was I asleep"

"Well I did this all by myself thank you very much" said Austin

"We should get to bed its really late" said Ally she sat on the bed

"Yeah ok now let me just get our clothes out of the back of the truck"

"Ok" Ally said she was so tiered after a stressful day. When Austin came back she was sound sleep. He kissed her good night and went to sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**1****st**** day and Moody Ally CHAPTER 6**

Ally has woken up and was in the bathroom pucking her guts out in the bathroom and when she finally finished she climbed back into bed with Austin. "Ally are you ok you pucked about 3 times in an hour are you ok" said Austin in a sleepy voice.

"Austin its morning sickness for pregnant mom's or should I say teen" said Ally on the verge of going to sleep.

"Ok tell me if you need anything"

They were both asleep in about 5 minutes.

**THE NEXT DAY AT 9:00 AM**

Austin woke up first and saw that Ally was sound asleep next to him with her hand on her stomach. Austin smiled when he saw her do that. Austin got out of bed and went down stairs to make breakfast. After making breakfast (pancakes, pickles, milk, and cereal) he was about to go to Ally's room when she came down the stairs and had a sick look on her face with a little bit annoyance. "Hey honey you ok you seem sick" said Austin

"Yea you got pregnant and I have morning sickness you idiot" she snapped as she sat down and Austin then said "Ally it's just the hormones you and I both know you did not mean that" he took a seat by her and she had a relived look on her face and said in her normal sweet voice "Sorry Austin I just can't control any of my hormones like I am about to do now". She broke down crying and put her head on the counter. "This counter is really dusty and dirty" said Ally between sobs. Austin chuckled and said "Come on I made you breakfast what do you want to eat we have…" Austin could not finish his sentence because Ally started to scream" PICKLES, PICKLES, NOW, AUSTIN MONICA MOON"

Austin chuckled and gave her a pickle while he sat down with his pancakes. Ally started to eat really fast and Austin just stared and when she noticed him starring at her she said "What I am eating for 2 remember". They ate their breakfast and went to change. She walked up the stairs and went to change she wanted to put on a red tank top with sleeves but it did not fit her she screamed and Austin came running up the steps and said what's wrong. "I am fat and my shirt won't fit me" said Ally as she sat on the bed. _Here comes moody Ally again great_ thought Austin. " Ally you are not fat you are pregnant" said Austin as he put a hand on her belly and stoked it. Ally smiled "I guess I will put on my red sweater and we can go for a walk" said Ally. Ally put in the shirt on and then Austin smirked and said " Awww you have your bump how cute is that". Ally sent a glare to Austin and then he whispered "Now you really do look fat I tried to tell you"

After he said that you have no idea how hard Ally hit him in the back of the head and how much he yelled


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CHOCALATE AND SLEEPING

"Austin" whispered Ally to Austin at their bed at 3 am in the morning. Austin growled and turned over and whispered "Shut-up". Ally got mad and got out of bed went to his side of the bed and slapped the same spot she slapped yesterday. "Oww" he yelled. "AUSTIN GET UP RIGHT NOW I NEED SOMETHING REALLY BAD" screamed Ally at the top of her lungs. That made Austin wake up and say "Ally are you ok, do you need an ambulance or…" Austin's face filled with relief and finished his sentence with "Your hungry aren't you?" he said while he lied down on the bed and put fluffed up him pillow. "Austin it is really important please you….you….don't want to make a pregnant girl cry do…..do…..do….you" said Ally as she was so close to crying. Austin sat up and said "Fine what is what do you want"

"YAY I WANT CHOCALTE BARS" screamed Ally. Austin sighed and got out of bed. He went down stairs and found their was no chocolate and knew that Ally was going to have a fit. He hesitated and said "Ally sweetheart"

"WHAT" she screamed he knew that he was going to get slapped in the back of the head again. He chuckled nervously and walked up the stairs. "Ally honey I have something really bad to tell you" said Austin as he saw her put down the bed covers that were covering her head. "What" she said in a whisper which meant that she was angry. "Now don't be mad and let's be realistic please don't hit me theirs no chocolate left" he said that and he covered his head and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he peeked open his eyes and saw that Ally was asleep and the pillow was over her head "Ally sweetie did you hear me" he whispered to her ear which he thought was a little close to her slapping hand. "Austin you wake me I will kill you" she said with the pillows still on her face. "Honey I thought you said you wanted chocolate" he said but she was fast asleep already and he didn't want to get slapped 3 times his head still hurt from last night. _"wait why was I trying to wake her up she would have killed me if she found out that we had no chocolate she would kill me AGAIN well later I will go buy her some more….or now"_ he grabbed his sweater and changed into his sweat pants and headed out to buy some chocolate bars.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N sorry for taking so long to upload I just have so much school work.**

**Telling Trish and Dez**

Austin woke up and found Ally was not on their bed. He got nervous and jumped out of bed and looked in the bathroom. She was not there which was weird because she always threw up this time in the morning. "ALLY" he yelled then he went down stairs. He was relieved when he saw Ally cooking something. He sighed and sneaked behind Ally and said "What's cooking good looking"

Ally jumped and said "Austin you scared the pee out of me" she said as she turned off the stove and went upstairs. "Wait where are you going I thought you were cooking breakfast" said Austin.

"I just told you scared the pee put of me for real I just tinkled my pants a little" said Ally as she walked upstairs and put on a new pair of pants on. She walked downstairs and saw Austin laughing his pants of. "Oh yea laugh your pants on CARFUL don't pee your pants" said Ally in a sarcastic voice.

Austin kept on laughing." Oh yea fine you're not getting any pancakes" said Ally taking the plate of pancakes she had made. "Please sweet heart I'm sorry please please give me those pancakes" said Austin.

"Fine here and you owe me something" said Ally with a smirk on her face.

AFTER AUSTIN FINISHED HIS PANCAKES

"Now what do you want" said Austin as he put his plate on the sink. "We have to go to Trish and Dez's house" said Ally as she jumped up and down.

"NO "said Austin in a stern voice. "Why not there our friends and we should tell them what's going on in our lives" said Ally. Austin ran upstairs and Ally chased after him she ran and in the middle of the stairs walking up the stairs Ally stopped and screamed "AUSTIN MONICA MOON STOP THIS ISTANT BEFORE I KILL YOU"

Austin stopped and looked down at her and after a while he whispered "Come on lets go upstairs"

They walked upstairs together and sat down on the bed. "Why don't you want to tell Trish and Dez that I'm pregnant are you embarrassed that you got me pregnant" said Ally she was already crying and Austin sighed and sat next to her and put a hand on her lap and said "Don't cry Ally we can go let's get dressed and stop crying"

"OK" she whispered. They got dressed and Austin went downstairs to get some water when he heard a scream coming from his and Ally's room. He dropped the water and the glass broke as he ran up the stairs and when he finally got to the bedroom he screamed "What what happened."

"Nothing looks" she said as she pointed at her stomach which had a little bump that you could see through her shirt. Austin laughed and sighed in relief "Do you think this is funny Moon" she growled as she walked up to him with her hands on her hips.

"NO come on you can see it is just a little bump" said Austin. Ally glared at him and growled "A little bump what are you saying I look like a whale"

Austin sighed and decided not to say anything because he didn't want to be knocked out. They got ready and got in the car. Ally had a little trouble getting in the car because of her baby bump

"AUSTIN HELP ME GET UP NOWWWWWWW" screamed Ally.

Austin sighed and picked her up by her waist and put her in the car. "We need a new car" said Ally. Austin nodded and said "Ok but let's do this some other time because someone wanted to go to…."

Austin could not finish because Ally screamed at him to shut up.

AT TRISHES HOUSE

Ally knocked on the door and no one was there. "Maybe we should go in" said Austin as he pushed the door open. Ally nodded they walked in and no one was in the living room.

"No one's here lets go upstairs she probably taking a nap classical Trish" said Ally. Austin nodded and they walked up the stairs. Ally opened the door and she was horrified by what she saw. She looked at Austin and he was frozen right on the spot.

"Oh"

"My"

"Gosh" they said in unison. Trish and Dez were making out on the bed and they finally noticed that Austin and Ally were standing there and they instantly pulled away from each other.

"This is not what it looks like we can explain" said Trish. Ally was still frozen so Austin spoke up and said "Really because it looks like you to were sucking each other's faces off"

"Ok yes we were making out but…" Dez was cut off by Ally throwing up all over the floor. "UGHHHHH" Ally growled. Dez and Trish looked at each other.

"Aww man not again Ally that's like the 5th time today I'll get the napkins from the car" said Austin.

"Your pregnant right" said Trish. Ally nodded and sighed "Austin and I came over here to tell you that but you were too busy making out"

Austin came back and said "We are out of napkins Trish someone else is not going to clean that up so…"

"NOT IT" screamed Trish, Ally, and Austin

"AWWWWW man I always suck at this game" said Dez. The girls giggled. "So Austin, Ally how are kids made and how did you get pregnant. They all exchanged look and Trish and Ally said "NOT IT"

"Damm it" said Austin.

**A/N sorry again for taking so long to upload let me just say that school sucks and I hope you guys review and like the story **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 **

**Month 2 and first day of school**

**Warning lot of screaming in this chapter **

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGG" screamed the alarm clock.

"SHUT UP STUPID ALARM CLOCK" screamed Ally which made Austin jump out of bed because she screamed right in his ear.

"ALLY WHAT WAS THAT "said Austin as he got off the floor. "Sorry baby it's just that I don't want anyone at school to think I am a slut just because I got pregnant and there are also a bunch of pretty blonde girl and the cheerleader and the jocks and what about Dallas what is he bothers me" blabbed Ally.

"Ally calm down we will have every class together I already called the school and they said that if you have any problems we can go home early now…GET DRESSED AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST WOMAN" said Austin

Ally sent a glare and said "What did you say Moon BECAUSE I AM PREGNANT AND I AM FAT AND HUNGRY ALL THE TIME SO WHY DON'T YOU GO DOWN STAIRS AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST" said Ally as she walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

_Damn it now she is crankier than ever this is going to be a day of me apologizing like always but she is pregnant so I think this is all my fault that she is so miserable _thought Austin as he got out his clothes out of the closet and went down stairs to make breakfast with a smirk on his face _long day again _

**At the school parking lot in Austin's car**

Austin parked the car in the parking lot and said with a sigh "Here we are"

"Yea that food was really good so you deserve a kiss" said Ally with a smirk on her face as she and Austin started to lean in. When their lips touched it felt like fireworks in their lips got in contact. Ally broke the kiss of when she heard a tap on the window she freaked out and rolled the window she was horrified by what she saw there.

"OW look Dallas little Ally got knocked up who's is it a homeless guy. Hope your little best friend Austin dose not find out he will be so sad that you're pregnant. FYI let me tell you Austin is SOOOOO mine" said Tilly

"I don't think so slut I'm the father so fuck of before I tell everyone in school that you have STD's" said Austin with a smirk. Ally giggled

"What are you laughing at I am the one who took Austin V-card don't you remember Austin" said Tilly as Dallas laughed in the background.

Ally gasped as she pushed the door of the truck open and jumped out. "Ally she is not telling the truth she just want to get you to be mad at me please come back you were my first" Austin screamed but when it came to the last part he whispered it. He got out of the car and ran after Ally with her bag in his hands. "Ally wait up you forgot your bag, let me explain" screamed Austin after her. When he finally got to her she took the bag away from him and continued to walk. He then grabbed her wrist and turned her around and when he saw her face h saw hurt and anger. "Ally it's not true you were my first and I don't love her I love you and this baby" he whispered while putting a hand on her baby bump.

"Prove it for the rest of the day you have to stay with me and never ever leave my side" said Ally as she grabbed his hand.

"I promise I will never leave your side today, tomorrow, or ever Ally I love you" said Austin as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When he pulled back she smiled they walked in to the school still hand in hand. They went to every class with no trouble.

**At lunch**

Austin and Ally walked in the lunch and the noise in there was very loud. Austin led Ally to the lunch line. Austin grabbed a burger and a soda. While Ally on the other hand grabbed ice cream, pickles, fries, and a soda. Austin looks at her and she gave him an innocent look with a giggle. They sat down and started eating. In almost a second the cheerleaders came and started playing with Austin's hair and whispering in his ear that made Ally super angry. "Get away from my boyfriend you slutty cheerleaders go back to your dumb cheerleader Tilly" screamed Ally.

"Oh yea what are you going to do about it if I do this….." the cheerleader named Sammy leaned down and kiss Austin on the lips. He suddenly pushed her away quickly and Ally gave the cheerleader a smirk and said "That's fine slut but did you notice I am pregnant with his child and I can do this…. "She came up super close to Sammy's face and slapped it HARD.

"Let's go Austin I am ready to go home" said Ally as Austin smirked.

They went home and they went to bed because today was such a crazy day.

**A/N this is just a chapter that came to me when I was sleeping and I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be so I would like if you guys commented on any ideas and I forgot to say this in my earlier chapters I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY I wish but no so I just wanted to say that for all my chapters and stories and lastly REVIEW PLEASE thanks stick around for the later chapter if I can come up with any ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**MONTH 3 AND BLOODPRESSURE**

**A/N sorry for not updating sooner I had problems with my ex, he won't leave me alone and I just want to tell him that ****we are never ever getting back together**

Austin woke up and glanced at Ally's direction and she was sound asleep. _ Thank you me lucky star. _He got out of bed and went downstairs to make eggs and bacon before grumpy morning Ally woke up. Luckily for Austin Ally's mood swings were now under control. When he finished breakfast Ally came down right on time.

"Morning" Ally said as she sat down and took her plate.

"Morning how did you sleep"

Austin took a seat right next to her and began eating

"Not well the baby would not let me sleep at all and this bump has me going crazy"

Ally's stomach was not that big but it was like she had a big sweater under her shirt. "I wish I could help you" he said. Ally smiled. Austin took one look at her and she did not seem ok she was pale as a ghost and then her got worried. Austin stood up and put his plate in the sink and made his way towards Ally. He grabbed one of her hands and it was cold as an ice pack. "Ally you cold and pale what's wrong" in his voice you can hear worry in his voice.

"Austin I am fine just a bit cold and have a bit of nausea" she called back as she went up the stairs to change. _Something is not right. _He also went upstairs to change. He found Ally lying on the floor with her eyes close.

"ALLY" he screamed and ran over to her and checked her pulse. It was there but very weak. He got up and ran to the phone and called 911.

**AT THE HOSTPITAL **

"BEEP…BEEP….BEEP" went the moniter.

Ally opened her eyes to see Austin crying in the nearby chair

"Austin" she croked . He looked up and gasped "ALLY " he screamed as he ran over to her and kissed her all over her face. " Austin, Austin…. Stop, what happened, why am I here" she said.

"The doctors still haven't told me why you blacked out all they said was….."

"OH my gosh Austin the baby is the baby ok please tell me that the baby is ok" she started to break down and cry as Austin cradled her in his hands.

"Ally calm down the baby is fine" with that perfect timing the doctor walked in.

"Ah Mrs .Dawson your awake" said the doctor

"What happened is she okay" said Austin as he ran up to the doctor and shook him.

" Austin sweety calm down sit down" said Ally in her sweetest voice.

Austin sat down and sighed. "Doc. Please tell me what happened"

"You just have high bloodpressure and need to calm down, I want you to stay home from school for 2 months and be careful you could hurt the baby next time, you are dismissed".

Austin and ally packed their stuff up and went home. It was a little hard to get into bed since Ally had a bit of a big bump.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**MONTH 5 AND CHECK UPS**

Ally woke up the in the morning feeling great. She decided to make Austin breakfast _pancakes_ she thought. She put on some sweat pants and a tank top that barley fit over her big belly. She groaned but she had to be careful not to wake up Austin. She went downstairs and made pancakes. As she put down the last one on the plate, she felt a strong pair of hands behind her waist and kissed he cheek.

"Morning my sweet lovely pregnant girlfriend.

She sent him a glare and he chuckled. He kissed her cheek again they looked at each other and laughed this time together.

"I made pancakes" she said

"I LOVE YOU" he screamed. "Austin be quiet she laughed. They started eating. They stayed silent for a long time until Austin broke the silence "So Ally I have a surprise for you" he said with the smirk he had on his face Ally knew this wasn't going to be a good surprise. Ally dropped her fork and crossed her arms and said "Oh yea what would that be"

He let out a nervous laugh and quickly said " Ibookedyouadoctorappointment tocheckonthebaby"

"Austin I didn't here what you said say it slowly and tell me"

He rubbed the back of his neck, sighed and said " I booked you a doctor's appointment to check on the baby"

She froze. All of a sudden she covered her ears and ran upstairs well at least tried to it was more like a pregnant girl waddle. He went after her but when he got upstairs she slammed the door and locked the door,

"Ally its going to be ok, there not going to hurt you or the baby, and ill be there right by your side, I promise that I wont leave your side"

It was quite for a second the sound of the door unlocking. Ally opened the door a bit and whispered " Really your not just saying that to trick me into going to the doctors" she looked like she was about to cry. _Stupid hormones _he thought.

"No Ally I would never ever trick you" they both smiled she opened the door and threw herself at him and hugged him. " Lets get dressed and head out" she said as they went into the room and opened the closet. Ally put on a yellow sun dress that made her belly bug and round. On the other hand Austin put on a red V-neck shirt with ripped jeans. They made their way to the car and their way to the hospital. They walked in hand in hand and when they reached the front desk Austin said " Baby appointment for Dawson"

" Ah yes the Moons your room is 203" she said with a smile on her face. They blushed and when they were about to say something but the phone rang and she said that she had to take it. They left to room 203 still hand in hand. They walked in and Ally backed out before she even entered the room. _its ok _he mouthed. She sighed and entered the room and sat on the bed. Austin grabbed Ally's hand and stroked it. The doctor came in next and smiled at both of them. " Ah mister and miss Moon haven't seen you in a while did you get here ok" he asked

"No" answered Ally quickly.

"That's what you think" whispered Austin. Ally sent him a huge death glare and he laughed under his breath.

"I am going to need you to pull up your shirt so I can see your stomach" he said getting out a wand stick thing and this gel. Ally started shaking and she pulled up her shirt reveling her huge belly she also stroked it as the doctor got the materials.

"Okay lets begin do you want to know the sex of the baby"

Austin and Ally looked at each other they have not thought about that

" Yes" said Austin. Ally nodded. He spread the gel on her belly and waved the wand on top of it. "Theirs your baby…..girl !"

They smiled at each other. "That's it for today she is healthy and she is going to be fine" he said as he wiped the gel off her belly. Ally pulled her shirt down and got off the bed and went to kiss Austin as they left the hospital.

"Were having a baby girl" said Ally in a whisper stroking her belly. Austin stopped and bent down to kiss her belly.

**Hey guys I updated faster because I dident want to keep you wating so the names I have in mind are**

**Natalia**

**Sammantha**

**Lucy**

**Angela**

**Rosie**

**Tell me what you think so pm me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 **

**6 MONTHS AND BABY KICKS**

Austin woke up and looked at Ally as he always did every morning. He smiled at what he saw Ally with her hand on her swollen stomach. He stayed there looking at the sight of his 2 favorite girls peacefully asleep. He snapped back to reality when he saw Ally stirring in the bed. She opened her 2 brown eyes sleepily and smiled. Austin leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Morning my love" he whispered as he gave her a peck on the lips. "Morning" she said in her usual perky self. Austin took one of his hands and put it over her tummy and kissed it "I love you" he said.

"I love you to"

"You're getting pretty big you know that right" he said with a chuckle.

"No really Austin I thought I had a big balloon under my shirt" she said sarcastically. They both laughed. "Let's get out of bed today it Austin and Ally day just me and you get changed and I'll make _you _breakfast" he said

"We'll that's a change don't you think" she said as she rolled out of bed and put on a green blouse and pregnant lady pants. She walked down stairs and as usual they ate and then sat on the couch to watch a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch" said Austin

"The Notebook!" she exclaimed. He sighed and popped in the cd. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. By the end of the movie Ally was in tears.

"It's such a good movie" she wailed

_I thought we were done with the mood swings _thought Austin. Austin decided to comfort her and it ended in a make out session. Ally of a sudden stopped kissing him and pushed him away.

'What wrong are you ok, is it the baby" he asked him sincerely

"Oh my gosh" she whispered and put a hand on her belly.  
"Austin the baby just kicked for the first time, put your hand right here" she said while pointing at the center of her stomach. She put her hand there first and then he put his hand on top of her hand. The baby gave a small kick. They looked up and both smiled.

"Oh my gosh" he jumped up and pulled her up and kissed her on the lips with lust.

"Were a real family now" said Austin as Ally pulled him into another kiss.

**A/N sorry it was so short** **I just didn't have that many ideas remember to comment or PM me about the baby's name.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Month 7 and dinner with Trish and Dez**

"Austin I want to do something tonight" she said as she plopped down on the couch next to him. He turned off the TV. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out. He always had wrong thoughts.

"Are you serious because we can go right now and I want something to" he said with a famous Austin Moon smirk. She smacked his arm and said "No not that I'm 7 months pregnant and you expect me to do….. That, I can't even get off the couch by myself" she said and sighed.

"So what did you want….please don't say food because I went to the store over 20 times this month" he got up and went and sat down at the counter.

"No….I just at some pickles…. Well anyways I wanted to see if we could go out and you know havedinnerwithdezandtrish" she mumbled.

"What was that" he smirked

"I want to have dinner with Trish and Dez!" she screamed. He frowned and said "No" with firmness in his voice.

"Austin we haven't been out with them in over 6 months"

He thought for a minute and sighed "Fine get ready ill call Dez and Trish and we will go at 8 and come back at 10 that's the latest we will go"

She got up and squealed and got up and hugged him with her belly sticking out, while he chuckled and went over to the phone. Ally went upstairs and put on a long black one strap dress that fit her just right. She had gone shopping for maternity clothes last month she already bought her big 9 month pregnancy clothes. She applied black eye shadow (that's a first), she put on blush, lip gloss, and put on her black flats. When she finished she went downstairs to see Austin finally hanging up the phone.

"Wow hot mama is the house" he said with a chuckle and she laughed

"For your information I was always a hot mama"

Austin went upstairs and changed into a dark green shirt with a leather black jacket and then put on some jeans.

"Austin are you done" Ally yelled from downstairs

"Yea I'll be down in a minute"

He went downstairs and said "We should get going we are going to a fancy place so you are dressed very appropriately" he said seductively she blushed and went closer to him while pulling him down by his neck. They shared a passionate kiss until it was ruined by Trish and Dez bursting in and saying that they should go. They sighed and got in 2 separate cars. One with Austin and Ally and the other with Dez and Trish. When they got into the place all eyes were on Ally's huge baby bump. She suddenly felt self-conscious. She hurried them up to a private table for the 4 of them that Austin had ordered on the phone.

"That was horrible" said Ally as she sat down next to Austin.

"What I did not notice anything" Trish said

"It was nothing everyone was staring at Ally's baby bump" said Austin as a waiter came to them.

"So guys what would you like to order" said the girl waiter in a thick French accent.

"I will have the ceaser salad and an ice tea" said Ally

"A steak with a coke" said Austin

"I will have a chicken quesadilla and a water" said Dez

"I will have the same as Ally but with a water" said Trish. The waiter said ok and went to get their orders. They started to catch up

"So Ally how months pregnant are you, you look like you passed your 2nd trimester" said Trish

_Oh no Ally's going to snap. Someone is going to lose some hair_ thought Austin and probably Dez to.

"Yea it's so annoying being so big and I get tired easily and I think the baby thinks my bladder is a toy" said Ally with a smile. Everyone was so shocked even Trish.

"WHAT"

They all looked away and the waiter came with their food. She slipped Austin a note and winked at him. Dez and Trish looked at each other and had worried looks on their face.

"Austin what's that" she asked as she was about to break his neck.

"Oh nothing let me go throw this away it must have fallen out of her pocket" he said nervously

He got up and tried to throw the paper but Ally beat him to it and snatched the paper out of his hands. As she read Trish said "Man Alls for a preggo teen you move pretty fast" Dez chuckled at what she said . Ally turned red and in perfect timing the waitress came out and Ally threw the paper on the floor and walked to the waitress and started screaming "What the hell is wrong with you, you slut that is my boyfriend and I am having his baby"

The waitress apologized but Ally still needed to blow of some steam so she grabbed the hot mac-and-cheese and threw it all over her head and walked back to them. "Okay lets eat" she said as she sat down. The others just looked at her. She finally looked back at them and screamed "SIT DOWN AND EAT" they did as told and ate. When diner was over they said there good byes and then fell asleep everyone in Austin and Ally's living room. you could say it was a sleep over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Month 8 and the nursery**

**A/N hey I checked my reviews and saw this one saying that I had a few errors and then said I had a lot and guys who are reading my story please try to be nice reviewing it really hurt my feeling thanks :)**

Ally sat down on the couch with a soda in her hand "Austin quick come here" she yelled at Austin that was upstairs. He ran downstairs as fast as his legs could go. "What is wrong Alls are you in labor, I'll get the hospital bag" he said. She laughed and said "No look what I can do, come here sit"

She balanced the empty soda in her big abdomen **(got that from the TV show Friends anyone p.s. I don't own that either)**. The can fell of her belly and onto the floor. Austin looked at her and she laughed nervously "The baby kicked" she said as she put a hand on her belly. He laughed and got up again.

"Austin I think we need to get started on the nursery since the baby is coming next month I hope" she said as she tried to get up of the couch. Austin just watched her for a while. Then she said "Little help here". He came rushing to the her and pulled her up. "Yea I want it to be a surprise I have a few ideas now you stay here and I will go get the supplies" he said. And then went of to go but stuff for the baby's room.

*After Austin goes and gets the stuff*

"I'm back" he said as he entered the house with bags in his hands. He put the bags in the kitchen and saw Ally asleep on the couch with a pickle in her hand. He chucked and went to her and took the pickle out of her hand and threw it in the trash. He picked up a blanket and put it over her how you say_**large**_body. He went into the kitchen and picked up the bags and went to the spare room and got straight to work.

*2 hours later*

Ally woke up and looked around nobody was there _were is Austin _she thought as she got up.

"Austin" she called out. She waddled to the spare room and tried to open the door but it was locked. She knocked on the door and there was a noise on the other side. "Austin" she said quietly. He unlocked the door and poked his head out the door and smiled.

"Just in time I finished the nursery come look" he said opening the door wider to let her in. She walked in and gasped "Oh my gosh Austin it's so pretty" she said as she walked over to the walls that were painted pink and had flowers and butterfly's. the crib was in there already and was in the corner next to the changing table and rocking chair.

"Its amazing thank you" she said she was about to cry. He got the hint and Austin walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I love you" he said she looked up and kissed him "I love you to"

He placed a hand on her abdomen and kissed it to. "Don't think I forgot about you I love you to my little girl" he kissed her abdomen again.

**I know cheesy ending sorry it was so short. Ok the story is almost to an end so lets just say the next 2 or 3 chapter are going to be crazy! Stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Months 9 and at the hospital**

**A/N we have a very special guest today its R5! AHHHH well enjoy**

"I want you out" Ally growled as she tapped he swollen abdomen. Austin chuckled and set down his plate of pancakes. The house phone rang and Ally got up and picked it up. "Oh hi Mrs. Moon, Yea I can't wait to pop this sucker out, No he is here" she said to Mrs. Moon on the phone. She said if Austin was there she had some news to tell him. Ally signaled him to come to the phone. He dropped his pancakes on his plate and walked over to the phone. Ally gave him the phone and walked to where she was sitting before. They talked for 5 minutes and they walked over to her and he looked so sad.

"Honey what's wrong" she said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"My dad just had a heart attack and he is in the hospital, my mom said that we need to go as soon as we can" she gasped. They both ran upstairs to change Austin put on his normal ripped jeans and green V-neck t-shirt. While Ally on the other hand put on a strapless blue maternity shirt and jeans that had the stretchy strap at the waist. They got into the new car that Austin bought last week. They also drove to the hospital in silence. When they finally got there Austin asked the lady at the front office for Mike Moon. The lady said the room was 258 and they walked there. When they reached the room Austin was horrified his dad was hooked up to a bunch of wires. Ally pulled him into a hug. They walked to the 2 seats closest to Austin's dad. After a while Ally got hungry.

"Austin sweetie can you get me something to eat from the cafeteria, please" she said in her cutest puppy dog face. He nodded and walked out. She started texting Trish when she dropped her phone.

"Great" she murmured how was she supposed to get her phone when she could barely bend down. She got up and tried to bend down but she only got half way. She turned around bend down.

"Wow hot babe I call dibs" said a familiar voice. Ally knew that voice it was one of Austin's brothers. She turned around to see all of Austin's siblings. Riker was the one who called dibs on Ally.

"U-Uh hi I am Ally, Austin's girlfriend" she said.

"Riker"

"Rydel"

"Rocky"

They said still stunned that she was pregnant. She was getting uncomftroble so she sat down and Rydel sat next to her.

"Is it a girl or boy" she said finnaly breaking the silence.

"Girl" said Ally as she stroked her stomach. She squeled which made Ally laugh as it scared Rocky and Riker. She then had to pee.

"Can someone help me up" she said shyly. Rocky got up and pulled her up and then sat back down where he was sitting.

"WOW" whispered Riker. Ally was almost to the bathroom door when she heard what Riker had said and slowly turned and looked at him

"Do you want me to sit on you because I will" she growled

Everyone laughed except Riker.

"Okay pregnant girl just go to the bathroom" he talked back. She walked over to him and got close to his face and said

"Call me pregnant girl one more time and you will wish you never meet this PREGNANT GIRL"

He got up making Ally back away. He also grabbed her hand and said

"Okay I know that we just met but…" he was cut of by Ally squshing his hand with all the force that she could. He yelled Oh and pulled his arm back.

"What's wrong with you" he asked completely mad.

"I think my water just broke" she said worriedly.

**CLIFFHANGER SORRY**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Month 9 and at the hospital (Part 2)**

They all panicked and placed Ally in the chair. She started screaming when Austin walked in right on queue "Hey Ally sorry I took so long but there was a huge line in the caferter- OH MY GOSH ALLY WHAT HAPPENED, RIKER WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND" he exclaimed as he dropped the food on the floor and ran to her side.

"I didn't do anything" he said with a guilty look on his face. Everyone glanced at him while Ally grabbed tight on arm chair. Austin guest that she had another contraction so he went over and held her hand as she grabbed tight of his hand until the contraction passed. She was sweeting by now so Rocky left to go get the doctor. Austin glanced over at his dad and his eyes were opening.

"Guys look dad is opening his eyes" said Austin and Riker went over to his side and grabbed his hand and said,

"Come on dad open your eyes, it's us, your family"

His eyes opened and he saw everyone. He greeted everyone with a hi and when he came along to Ally

"Oh hi Ally" she smiled

"Oh hi Mr. MOON" She said as she had another contraction as she tried to finish her sentence. He panicked also as he called the nurse to take Ally to another room. They put her in the wheelchair and took her to the room right next to Mr. Moon's room so Austin could go there any time he wanted. They laid her down in the bed carefully as Austin took a seat next to the bed and held her hand every time she had a contraction. Then the R5 crew came in and they all took a seat in the room.

"Now Riker what did you do to my girlfriend that made her go into labor" said Austin.

He chuckled nervously and said "Hey you're the one who knocked her up"

Now Austin looked mad. "Riker" he warned

"I sort of yelled at her" he looked away and Austin was about to blow when Ally said

"Austin sweetie can you get me some ice" Austin looked back at her. "Uh honey wait one minute" then he looked at Riker.

"Austin" she warned. She meant 'don't mess with me and get me my ice'

"Ally I said-"Ally cut him of by screaming "AUSTIN" they all looked at her. Rydel got up and walked past Austin and said "Got God man don't anger it" she threw her bottle away and went back to where she was sitting.

In perfect timing the doctor came in to check on Ally.

"Uh guys can you go and get the hospital bag that's in our house, here is the address" he handed Rydel the address and they left. He checked on Ally and said that her dilated at 5. He left and Ally got really uncomftroble she started whining and crying silently as she tried to fall asleep. I went to get the nurse to get the Ally some medicine.

"I am sorry Ms. Dawson you are under aged so I can't give you anything but I can give you something to make you fall asleep so you can get some sleep" she said as she applied it and Ally instantly fell asleep. He sighed and also fell asleep. Austin was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes reviling Ally's doctor

"It's time to push" he said as Austin stood up and moved closer to Ally and held her hand.

"Okay Ms. Dawson we are going to have you push now ok….PUSH" Ally gripped Austin's hand with all the force that she could with as she pushed and when she was done she screamed and pulled her head back until it hit the pillow.

"Sweetie you need to push a lot harder than that" the doctor said _Oh no she was going to snap _

"Well _'Doctor'_ you try pushing a child out of you and have to carry a child with you for 9 months" she screamed

"Oh good Ally now I need you to push like that again"

Austin chuckled, Ally sent him a glare" Excuse me do you have something to say" she growled

"No, now push, so like you said push this sucker out" he said hoping that he would not get hurt or slapped. She sighed and pushes again harder now Austin's hand had lost all feeling in his right hand.

"Good, good Ally I see the head just 2 or 3 more big pushes"

She pushed again and this time the door swung open and they saw Riker there.

"GET OUT" she screamed. He closed his eyes and fainted and then one of the nurses in the room went and got him. She pushed one last time and flung her head back and the silent room was filled with a little girls cry. Ally started crying and the nurses wrapped the baby girl in a pink blanket and handed her to Ally. She looked at Austin and he nodded

"Our baby girl Lucy Angela Moon"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Happily ever after and the end**

After labor-

"I am never having kids, I am never having kids, I am never ever-"

"Riker shut the hell up!" screamed Ally to a Riker in a ball on the floor crying. Ally was a little cranky and emotional so don't mess with _Mama bear Ally_. Austin was currently holding Lucy and Ally was trying to go to sleep but Riker was on the floor crying and saying stuff like '_I am never ever touching another girl again'_

3 days later

"Okay Ally you can go now" said the doctor as he poked his head through the door. Ally sighed and got up and went to change into the bathroom as Austin grabbed Lucy's stuff.

"There" she walked out of the bathroom in a one shoulder shirt and some jeans. "Lets go I cant wait to show Lucy our home and get out of this creepy hospital" Ally grabbed Lucy and strapped her into her car seat and she sat in the balk with Lucy as Austin drove

AT HOME

Austin went upstairs and put Lucy for her nap and went to sit downstairs with Ally.

"Its going to be weird now with a baby" he said as he put his head on Ally's shoulder. She started stroking his hair and said "Yea but don't you think it was weird with a baby inside you"

They both laughed but keep it quit because they didn't want to disturbe their little angel.

"You know I am glad of what happened that night" he said and looked her straight in the eyes. She smiled and said "Yea I would not change anything" they kissed and they loved each other so much and once in a while they always thought back to that night

WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!

**THE END**

**A/N I now crappy ending but there you have it. Oh and please tell me should I do a kantiss and peeta and Austin and Ally crossover or a house of Anubis one PM about that! **


End file.
